


【Jason中心】說三次我愛你

by zihjhuang



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zihjhuang/pseuds/zihjhuang
Summary: 觀看前注意事項:1.時間在紅頭罩與軍火庫結束，Jason自己打怪時期，其他人的刊我沒看所以時間線混亂。2.Alljay向，OOC都是我的錯。3.Arkham Knight本篇依舊出沒，想瞭解前情者可以先看我的循環終歸塵土那篇。4.漫威宇宙正式啟用，基本上不會打tag，也不會對Jason中心的Jason路線有直接關聯，有的話會寫在注意事項這。5.全文共分2章。





	1. 第一章

當Dick提出所有人一起到遊樂園的時候Tim和Damian是拒絕的，而Bruce卻意外採取觀望而非果斷拒絕的態度，想來他比任何人都還要了解Dick的突發奇想總有些根據。

然後Dick就在另外兩只鳥兒的各種藉口與抗拒下掏出了老管家珍藏版錄像，裡面播著年幼的Jason愉快玩旋轉木馬*(1)的情景，一瞬間另外兩只鳥兒突然那天整天都很有空閒，Dick表示很滿意並選擇忽略那天Jason到底有沒有空的問題，敲定了家族出遊的日期。

現今的Titan領導Tim‧Drake為了在那天和Jason去遊樂園幾乎不眠不休的把自己泡在咖啡和集團裡，又馬不停蹄的一邊夜巡一邊處理Titan事務，其黑眼圈之深讓Kon和Bart不忍直視，不問還好被問一說，整個Titan都知道那天他要和Jason去約會。天知道以訛傳訛的可怕之處就是這樣發生的，於是那天Bart愉快決定和被強逼著一起的Kon去遊樂園當Tim的神助攻，至於那天的任務其他成員紛紛表示沒問題並給予他們的好隊長最真誠的祝福。

──至少那天不用擔心他突然過勞死，Titan成員們心想。

Damian‧Wayne，未來的蝙蝠俠兼霸道總裁，目前生理年齡10歲，心理年齡28歲，以上是Damian自認為。

想當然他覺得去遊樂園很不符合他的形象，但看見影帶上的小Todd玩的那麼愉快活像是這輩子沒見過遊樂園似的，讓Damian覺得偶爾體驗下這種童年風情也不壞，所以他是出發當天第一個整裝待發坐在客廳看書，邊等那些連醒都還沒醒的人。

Damian當然是第一個起床的，他們約定的時間是早上10點出發，但這才早上7點Damian就已經完成晨間特訓並開始看書打發時間。當Damian看完書抬頭撇了眼時鐘時，時針正好指向8點，於是他起身到Tim的房間將對方從文件和垃圾堆中拔出並扔進浴室把冷水開到最大，然後Tim瞬間清醒。

他們打完一架之後合力到Bruce房間把睡的一副想要永眠模樣的男人連人帶被裹成一團搬到車上，然後Alfred便發動車子前去迎接Jason。

另一邊，一大早就被Dick的門鈴兼敲門聲吵醒的Jason突然覺得自己今天一定會很倒霉，但他還是把人放進門，他可不想之後得到鄰居們打著噓寒問暖實則八卦的關心。然後他就在Dick興奮的宣佈今天要集體家族出遊去遊樂園時差點把對方踢出窗，多虧即時抵達的老管家讓Dick免於破相與斷腳，之後因為車內的Bruce還在睡，所以Jason決定騎車並拒絕任何鳥兒搭乘。

當他們抵達時遊樂園已經大排長龍，Tim本來打算直接使用特權帶大家進去，但卻被已經醒了的Bruce阻止，只見對方就那樣走到隊伍最後方開始排隊，然後Jason就直接跟了上去，最後他們在老管家慈愛的目光下集體去排隊，而老管家則達成今天的任務後出發度假去了。

「哇哦，這看起來真是溫馨！不過我以為我們是來幫助Tim約會成功的，但是……那個是Batman嗎？我覺得有點怕。」

排在距離蝙蝠家約100尺遠的Bart戴著棒球帽和墨鏡對同樣打扮的Kon說，而Kon只是滿臉興致缺缺的喝著可樂開始質疑人生，說實話要不是因為體型差異加上他見過Nightwing，不然他連誰是Jason都不知道。

隊伍還很長，所以Dick拿出遊樂園手冊拉著雙眼無神的Tim興高采烈的討論，並無視了自家三弟的睡臉愉快的敲定行程，完全不像在和人討論一樣。而期間Jason還因為幫一個跌倒受傷的小女孩包紮，得到了個熊布偶人的擁抱和一顆氣球，那場面讓Bruce想笑又必須忍住。

Jason記得以前也和Bruce來過這裡一次，那時他再過不久就可以穿上Robin制服和Batman一起去打擊犯罪，他記得那次他才玩了旋轉木馬和碰碰車，Bruce就被正義聯盟給喊走了。

那時他剛離開碰碰車發現Bruce不見時，一個工作人員跑來告訴他說Bruce讓他在附近等他，Jason當時第一個想法是他終於還是被拋棄了，但他還是固執的坐在長椅上，又餓又熱內心惶恐的等著，期間還差點被人販抓走一次。

有個傢伙謊稱是他叔叔打算帶走他，而他倒也不與對方糾纏果斷和他走到無人的地方把那些人通通打倒，但期間還是因為被摔到地上受了些傷，為了不讓Bruce發現（或許對方根本不會回來接他？），他跑到公共廁所洗了衣服並烘乾，確保全身上下和剛來遊樂園時沒兩樣才回到長椅坐下。

然後他等到日出才等回Bruce，看見對方沒事讓他感到安心的同時又有點生氣，他以為自己被拋棄了，可是當他看見Bruce自責的眼神，他的話在嘴裡繞了一圈最後只剩下走吧回家。

Jason記得那時他們還約定下次再一起來，但沒想到時至今日，他們會以這樣的身份再一起來。

隊伍終於輪到他們入場了，Tim發誓下次誰再不讓他使用特權他就要和對方拼命，他已經夠想睡覺還要聽Dick的自言自語，一邊還要強撐著站著不能睡著，天曉得他這幾天都經歷過什麼才能有今天的假日。

然後當他們終於進到遊樂園內的時候Dick也宣布了今天的第一站──鬼屋。說真的要不是Damian的鄙視已經跑出眼神外瘋狂攻擊Dick，Jason一定會對他嘲諷幾句，但意外的是Damian最後什麼也沒說的跟著Dick走了進去，Jason也只好在Tim的你先請的眼神意示下跟進去。

「真的嗎？鬼屋？我們連真的鬼怪甚至更可怕的東西都打過了他們居然選鬼屋？Batman都比鬼可怕，你說是吧，Kon？」

Bart邊說邊尋求Kon的贊同，但沒想到一轉頭Kon早就不見蹤影了。

塞林是個來自紐約的魔法師，小時候因為不懂的控制能力而被父母當成怪物拋棄，所以他長大後加入一些不入流的幫派為非作歹，本來還算過得如魚得水，直到前陣子紐約來了個名叫Arkham Knight的傢伙。

在塞林看來，Knight比任何人都要適合待在哥譚，他的存在就像哥譚女士為自己創造出來的白血球一樣，而如今不敢提起他名號的人都以哥譚抗體代稱他。

神經病、罪犯、義警，還有哥譚潮濕的泥土與鐵鏽味，這些就是所有人認為組合成Knight的東西。塞林曾見過Knight的反覆無常與手段，對方可以上一秒說著你看起來悔改了我原諒你，下一秒直接給對方一顆子彈，事後還補了句在地獄裡；又或者他會跑去救毫不相干但有困難的任何人，狗或英雄也救，但有時又會突然攻擊英雄。

自從Knight出現在紐約後，無數幫派都被他收編蠶食，這也導致許多像塞林這樣的人不得不逃出紐約。如果你無法像Knight手下那群傭兵對他那麼狂熱還願意為他去死的話最好不要在Knight手下做事，因為一個差池你可能連怎麼死的都不知道。

總之因為Knight的關係，紐約罪犯和英雄人人自危，除了某個自稱是紐約的好鄰居外，天曉得為什麼Knight非但不攻擊他還幫助他，就連神盾局和九頭蛇*(2)都將目光轉移到他身上，所以塞林只好逃離紐約。

這次之所以來到哥譚還跑來遊樂園，最主要的原因是因為媄莉莎夫人，一位50多歲卻風韻猶存的美麗夫人，她出了高價請求魔法師為她尋回她的侄女雪莉．泰勒*(3)。根據她的說法，雪莉曾被Knight綁架過，後來不知道是什麼原因流落在外目前不知去向，塞林是為了賺取獎金而來的。而就在塞林匆匆前往目的地時，他沒發現在他後方的障礙物後，Kon正用懷疑的眼光看著他。

今天果然是個出遊的好日子，Arkham Knight想。他戴著一副黑框眼鏡和口罩，幾乎讓臉只露出三分之一，牽著雪莉在遊樂園裡走馬看花，然後他就看見鬼屋走出來一群人，對，Wayne家的。只見為首的Dick興高采烈的拉著眼神厭世的Jason嘰嘰喳喳的說著裡面那個鬼是不是很像誰誰誰（某個任務的敵人），一邊領著所有人集體往其他遊樂設施走，完全看不見Tim已經閉上的雙眼和Wayne父子那把自己當作不存在於此的眼神。

──今天真他媽是個出遊的好日子，兩位Jason思想同步的想著。

Dick的下一站是雲霄飛車，Tim已經不想回憶和對方討論行程時究竟都說了些什麼(或許他根本沒說過話？)。他整整一周都使用達文西睡眠法*(4)，加起來共計只睡7小時，整個人看起來搖搖欲墜，如果不是Bruce偶爾從後面扶他一把他可能等等就被人群踩死了。

Tim看著走在前方穿著便服的Jason，那手臂在棉衣的覆蓋下看起來又軟又好枕，往下看去……！

就在Tim看著Jason想入非非時，腳上一陣刺痛喚回他的神志，只見罪魁禍首Damian正用著看死人的眼光看著他，雙眼明明白白的寫著「收起你的痴心妄想，思想齷齪的Drake」，別問他是怎麼看出來的，大概情敵總有一些特別感應吧。

而就在此時，神助攻（自認為）Bart覺得機會來了，他決定現在用他最快的速度衝過去絆倒Jason然後跑路，讓Jason跌倒時被正後方的Tim接住，他看偶像劇都這麼演的，於是有著想到就做行動快於思考的美德的Bart小天使就果斷衝上去。

一切都在電光石火之間，Jason被絆倒的那一剎那Dick立刻伸出手但沒抓到，而Jason則是立刻回身但轉而不及倒向了斜後方的Damian，至於Damian再怎麼優秀也無法在立刻反應過來時接下一個兩百磅的心儀對象，於是最後Jason成功的撲進了走在最後頭及時伸手阻止Jason壓死Damian的Bruce懷裡。

Jason若無其事地起身理了理衣服，然後全家一致看向滿臉矇逼的Tim，而Tim現在突然很想找個藉口離開去爆打Bart，天，就不能絆準一點……咳！就不能別搞事嗎，Tim想。

一旁全程圍觀的Arkham Knight只想說一句：媽的智障。

最後大家還是當做什麼都沒發生過的坐到雲霄飛車上，坐上去的那一刻，作為被超能者帶著四處飛、攀爬過急速中的列車、從100層上的高樓一躍而下的蝙蝠家族們不約而同的想──這個遊樂設施真的跟站在高樓上吹風沒兩樣。

隊伍的配置是Dick和Jason第一排，Tim和Damian第二排，Bruce和Knight第三排。對，Knight也不知道自己為什麼就跟著他們排隊坐上了雲霄飛車，而身旁的雪莉早因為設施限制所以跑下場外等他了。

當安全桿放下時，Knight看向雪莉的眼神傳達出了我是誰這裡是哪雪莉你怎麼離我這麼遠的想法，而雪莉則回以一個你坐到雲霄飛車上了好好玩吧我在這看著你的眼神。

未完待續-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

*(1)出自我的【Jason中心】遊樂園那篇，Jason那時還未接手Robin制服，還在訓練期時和Bruce去過一次遊樂園。

*(2)漫威宇宙，有看的人都知道但還是說明下，紐約的好鄰居就是蜘蛛人，一個被蜘蛛咬了之後能力強化的超可愛孩子！(等等這介紹好像參雜了我的內心話)

然後神盾局和九頭蛇，前者就類似於世界守護組織，後者就類似於反派統治世界組織。

*(3) 雪莉．泰勒：出自我的【Jason中心】循環中歸塵土劇情中的一個女孩，簡單來說就是一個實驗品後來被騎士救走。

*(4) 達文西睡眠法：一種分段式睡眠法，由此判斷Tim一天只睡一小時，至於有沒有把一小時也拆成各種10分鐘來睡我也不知道。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

Kon：「可樂真好喝，那邊賣的熱狗和薯條看起來也很好吃，果然還是放生Bart好了，反正他也幹不出什麼大事。」

Bart：「Kon！我剛剛不小心把Jason推到Batman懷裡了Tim會很恨死我的！」

Kon：「我收回剛剛的話。」

2.

Bart：「偶像劇都是騙人的！我為了這天租了那麼多影片來看！」

Tim：「一把不成你不會推兩把嗎你速度那麼快！」

Bart：「！」

3.

Knight：「我都看了什麼我的頭好痛。」

Jason：「少來，你明明才是最想被抱抱的那個！」

然後兩個Jason打了一架就此絕交(X

4.

雪莉：「喵喵喵喵喵！」

Knight：「你乖，我下次收購一座遊樂園再帶你坐雲霄飛車，現在會被工作人員攔下來。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇超難寫！而且本來是想寫Damian主場的，但最後發生了什麼事？我的感覺就跟Knight一樣全程矇逼。  
覺得像之前那些拆成幾篇的話字數太少，所以這次我只拆兩篇，希望適中吧。


	2. 第二章

Bruce在鬼屋外其實就注意到旁邊這個青年了，他牽著的孩子即使有做些易容但還是瞞不過他的觀察，他懷疑那就是雪莉，而身邊這個人就是Arkham Knight。說實話Knight的手下連九頭蛇和神盾局都能混入了，那麼他安排照顧雪莉的特殊機構被入侵也不奇怪，只是對方看起來真的只是想帶雪莉出來玩耍的樣子也就方便了Bruce收集情報。

不過對方全身上下遮的只剩一雙藍眼，那眼中充滿糾結和疑惑讓以為Knight是位充滿憎恨與怒火的復仇者的Bruce一時之間無法拿捏該如何試探。

比起第三排兩人內心的波濤洶湧，第一排的Dick完全忽視他們正在高速行駛的雲霄飛車上，興高采烈的跟Jason聊天，什麼都聊，上到電視雜誌下到這一個月的晚餐都吃了什麼，聽的Jason生無可戀滿滿敷衍的回覆喔喔嗯嗯。

而可憐的Tim，他的思緒已經飄到開始想像他現在正和Jason一起乘著遊艇曬著太陽迎著風約會，然後他就覺得肚子被人打了一下，扭頭一看發現Damian正用著看死人的眼光看著他，雙眼明明白白的寫著「收起你的白日夢，愚蠢的Drake」，讓Tim現在非常想把他踹下雲霄飛車。

然後Tim還沒來的及實施他的惡毒想法時，他突然看見遠處已經換上英雄服的Kon側身在一棟建築的窗外疑似在偷看，身為Titan領導，Tim瞬間了解到有事故即將發生，就在他剛想打開通訊器時建築就發生大爆炸。只見Kon因爆炸的衝擊波倒飛著砸上了他們雲霄飛車再過10秒就會經過的軌道上，人群開始恐慌尖叫，Tim還聽見其中夾雜著有人大喊Superman我愛你的聲音。

媄莉莎夫人是一位十分美麗的魔法師，雖然現年50多歲但仍有著迷倒眾生的美貌。她的妹妹死於一場婦女誘拐事件，而對方唯一的血脈雪莉則下落不明，讓她十分擔心並希望能盡快尋回對方。

聽聞雪莉被Batman帶走後她花重金聘請各種魔法師為她尋找，但可惜的是至今為止請來的魔法師沒人能幫上忙，這歸功於正義聯盟優異的防護措施。而今早這位名叫塞林的應徵者其魔法剛好能夠透過血脈追蹤到雪莉，結果顯示雪莉正在這座遊樂園裡！

媄莉莎喜出望外，立刻打算帶著手下動身找人，卻沒想到被Titan的成員發現，於是她只好選擇殺死對方。是的，之所以要殺死對方一方面是因為在場的人絕大多數都是罪犯，另一方面則是媄莉莎必須確保接下來的計畫不會被任何人阻撓，即使那位Superboy根本什麼都不知道。

雲霄飛車被Kon支撐著懸掛於空，他一方面要對付各種魔法的同時一方面還要保護車上的人不被魔法擊中，Bart則在四處疏散民眾，因為那些魔法師和罪犯已經開始無差別攻擊了。

他們之所以如此當然是媄莉莎的命令，雪莉是個異常的女孩也因此在這樣的情況下對方一定不會是逃命的其中一員，而她確實預料的十分準確，因為雪莉就只是坐在雲霄飛車外的長椅上直直地盯著她看。

「你應該逃跑而不是傻傻的坐在那裡看著那個噁心的女人接近你。」

坐在雲霄飛車上正在動手掰開安全桿的Knight突然說道，全然不在乎身旁Bruce疑惑的眼神，他知道雪莉能聽見他的聲音也能回覆他，一如同當初他剛來到這個世界，充滿著困惑與迷惘時腦中突然響起雪莉哭喊的聲音那樣。

所有人都以為雪莉的能力是靈魂交換，但其實對方能辦到更多事情，她能隔空移物、精神對話與攻擊、甚至能夠創造出一種由魔法組成的武器，雖然都不穩定但只有和Knight精神對話是完全沒問題的。

那群罪犯們都知道阻止英雄行動最好的方法是攻擊人質，也正因此Kon只能不斷在雲霄飛車附近周旋而無法立即解救並打倒罪犯，而Bart則在疏散完人群準備帶走雪莉時被媄莉莎使用魔法困住。

記者們和雲霄飛車上的人們都在關注著Kon的行動，也因此一旦飛車上的人有所動作就會很容易被發現，這也導致Bruce他們無法行動，除非他們想就此暴露義警身份。但Knight就沒有那麼多顧慮了，畢竟他本來就包的只剩雙眼睛，所以他在掰開安全桿後就往雪莉的方向跳。

「你就繼續堅守你那原則吧，那樣才不會再有更多人死去*(1)，而且……Batman永遠是對的不是嗎？」

Knight在躍下前對Bruce這麼說道，毫不在乎對方在聽見他的話會有什麼想法，他現在只想盡快帶著雪莉離開這裡。在奔向雪莉的途中他還順便幫助Superboy解決的數名敵人好讓對方能夠放下雲霄飛車上的人群，否則蝙蝠家大概永遠無法前來支援。

媄莉莎夫人無疑是一位強大的魔法師，即便Knight已有準備但他還是在即將觸碰到雪莉時被一堆魔法操控的廢鐵捆成一團鑲在牆上。

「你就是Arkham Knight？這可真是讓人吃驚，我還以為Knight要再更成熟一點。」

確認Knight動彈不得後，媄莉莎也不急著去抓雪莉，她走到Knight面前上下打量了下對方，那眼神看起來就像是在評估貨物一樣讓Knight想往她臉上潑些易燃物。

「離她遠點，她不屬於你。」

「喔？難道她就屬於你嗎？不過無所謂，很快的我就是她，如果你喜歡她……雖然只是個8歲的身體，但我不介意和你玩玩喔，你看起來可真完美。」

媄莉莎一邊看著Knight的身材一邊說著，然後剛想伸手去摘下騎士的眼鏡和口罩時，旁邊被手下擋下的蝙蝠鏢突然爆炸，儘管媄莉莎已經用最快的速度使用魔法驅散濃煙，但她的手下也已倒下一大半，而本該鑲在牆上的Knight早已不知所蹤。

「束手就擒吧，你這個老女人！」Robin的嘴裡依舊吐不出象牙，但能吐出讓人氣個半死的話，其程度體現在一直保持優雅的媄莉莎瞬間扭曲的臉上。

雪莉已經被Red Hood帶出戰鬥範圍外，而從媄莉莎對Knight說的話再聯想到雪莉的能力不難猜出對方的目的。老女人總是希望永保青春，既然無法像血腥伯爵夫人*(2)一樣使用鮮血來讓自己永保青春，那就靈魂轉換到年輕的身體上讓自己永久美麗的活下去，這就是媄莉莎急於找到雪莉的目的。

即使有所防備，但魔法這項東西從來的充滿著不確定性，所以當動物園區衝出一群失去控制的變種怪物時，眾人還是應對的十分吃力。Kon負責對付空中的怪物，那些鳥怪的利爪劃破他的衣服，縱然同樣擁有鋼鐵之驅但也無法阻止疼痛傳遞，在他被一群鳥怪打下地的時候，唯一還有餘力的Jason只好推了下雪莉意示她往返方向跑，而自己則前去支援。

Jason舉起雙槍時由衷感謝自己是騎著寶貝機車來的，這代表他是全家中武器最充足的人，其他人除了基本配備外武器都還在運送中。幸好Dick和Damian這兩人只要一雙棍子和長刀就能耍的雷厲風行，至於Batman則不知道出於什麼原因而並未至於戰場中心，Tim則是負責解救Bart。

「嘿！小子，還不到放鬆的時候！」

只戴著多米諾面具的Red Hood跳到Kon面前俐落地做掉幾只怪鳥後回頭對呆愣看著他的Kon說道，雙手依然不停的掃射那些鳥怪，而Kon也立刻起身衝向空中並選擇忽視掉被Jason擋在身前時心臟的不正常跳動。

難怪Tim的房間貼滿了Red Hood照片，Kon打下一隻鳥怪後默默想著。

雪莉確實按照Red Hood希望的那樣奔向戰場外，然而還是快不過媄莉莎的魔法，她被一團光攏住並帶往媄莉莎的身邊，而她的Knight卻依然不知所蹤。

「我可憐的雪莉，你和你的母親可真像，都那麼美。要知道從小妳的母親就總是被稱讚，而我則黯然失色。不過現在不會了，我是如此美麗，今後也會永遠的青春美麗，只要我得到你的身體及力量！來，到阿姨懷裡，之後就再也沒有人可以傷害你了，我們將融為一體！」

眼看著媄莉莎就要觸碰到雪莉，雖然不知道對方具體要用什麼方法交換靈魂但Jason還是選擇撲上去，不論如何他都不能再一次看著那個小女孩受到傷害，然後他就被塞林的魔法擊飛了。

當Tim終於拿到自己的道具時就看見Red Hood撞上牆生死不明，他差點就失去理智，但他還是選擇先和Bart去救雪莉，因為他知道那也是Jason的希望。至於Robin則在看見Jason被魔法擊中時就衝向對方，但是眼前的怪物實在太過煩人，且因為知道這些都是由普通動物變成但他仍不得不傷害牠們，讓他對媄莉莎的行為更加惱火。

最後戰況終於在Bart找到那個對動物施法的魔法師並打倒對方後解除危機，Nightwing在動物變回原樣後立刻跑到Batman旁把不知為何在Jason被魔法打中時也突然倒下的Batman扶起，而Jason則被不知何時出現的Knight扶起，

Nightwing發誓他真的在Knight眼中看見自責。

「說！你到底做了什麼！」

只見Damian一個飛踢踹倒塞林，他惡狠狠的拽起對方的領口逼迫對方回答，他可不認為對方的魔法只是發出來讓人暈眩10秒鐘，然而塞林卻只是迷茫的看了下Red Hood，又看了眼扶著頭的Batman，突然開始狂笑，不顧Damian惱怒拔刀的脅迫，他開口：

「Batman和Red Hood？哈！哈哈哈！這簡直是天大的笑話！我被家人拋棄後就研究出這個魔法，沒人能夠解除，沒人知道怎麼阻止這個魔法，它不可能被阻止！」

記者們在偷拍，看見魔法師們全被打倒，只剩下被Kon制住的媄莉莎和塞林，好事民眾和警察也開始接近，義警們不可能在眾目睽睽之下用黑暗中那套審訊方式，但也不能在警方面前捉走塞林。

Batman開始輕微顫抖，抓著他的Dick不知為何能感受到那是Bruce的生命在流逝，以極快的速度正在失去生氣。他的氣息越來越薄弱，就算現在送至孤獨堡壘也來不及了。

「……雪莉，救他，你得救他們，不然就將一切轉移到我身上。」

Knight突然開口，其內容讓所有人都錯愕的看向他，但他只是固執地用那雙碧藍色的眼瞳盯著雪莉，讓雪莉慌亂的躲進Red robin的披風裡不願出來。

「雪莉！」

「Knight，你會嚇到她的！」

「她遠比你想像的要堅強！」

「但她只是個孩子！」

「那你要我看著他死去嗎！？我不會再讓這種事發生！」*(3)

看見Knight打算前去將女孩從披風裡抓出來，Jason立刻阻止他，不管女孩有多堅強她終究是個8歲小孩， Knight說的話讓他對對方的真實身分更加確定的同時也讓他更不願看見對方遭受苦難。

當務之急是救Batman，Jason並不認為雪莉能夠解除魔法，但他也不想看見Knight死去，就在Jason還想繼續爭執時，雪莉突然開口了。

「充滿愛意、且珍視一切的憧憬；充滿悲傷、被拋棄而一無所有的痛楚；充滿怒火、仇恨卻又妥協的愛意，唯有這些才能解除詛咒。」

「什麼意思？雪莉，我該怎麼做？」

「……解除詛咒，必須是永遠不能說出口的話，那些時候，永遠不能說的話。」

雪莉從披風下露出雙眼回答了Jason的話，她看起來一點也不想接觸Knight，而Knight也只是死死的盯著Batman什麼也沒說，似乎已經放棄去把她揪出來了。

充滿愛意、且珍視一切的憧憬，在擁有這些時他不能說出口的話是什麼？

「我愛你！」

Jason突然對Batman大喊，並向其邁出第一步。

你收留我後給予了我全世界，我珍愛著你所有的一切，你是我的憧憬、我最珍視的人。

「我愛你！」

Jason再次喊著並邁出第二步。

充滿悲傷、被拋棄而一無所有的痛楚，是死前沒能說出口的道歉和感謝，以及死而復生的種種迷惘痛苦。

「我愛你！

Jason邁出第三步的同時伴隨著撕心裂肺的大喊，或許是因為魔法，當他回憶起這些，那時的情緒似乎都隨著這三句的我愛你而奔向Bruce。充滿怒火、仇恨卻又妥協的愛意，這還有什麼好說的呢？一次次的歧途和拳腳相向，哪一次他不是妥協、讓步，出於過往的所有回憶，只因愛的深沉。

「這……這不可能！」

塞林突然瘋狂的喊叫，他之所以創造這樣的魔法為的不過就是想讓他人感受到自己的痛苦，如果為了解除魔法就必須被深愛之人傷害，一如他年幼時被深愛的家人拋棄，充滿無數痛楚的過往。

然而大勢已去，自被制伏以來就不言不語的媄莉莎低著頭用陰冷的眼神看著雪莉，然後她就和塞林一起被Kon和Robin交給警方，臨走前她回頭看了眼Knight似乎喃喃說了些什麼而沒人知道。至於Knight則在Jason喊完三聲我愛你時就立刻抓著雪莉跑路，期間還差點把Red robin撞飛，儘管Bart已經立刻衝上去抓他，但對方突然往地上撒了些彈珠導致他閃避不及而丟失了他的蹤影。

Red Hood在對著Batman大喊時表情既扭曲又悲傷，其中還參雜著失望和怒火等等情緒讓人看不出他到底想表達什麼，不過從Batman恢復的身體狀況判斷魔法確實成功的解除了，大家也識趣的不過問Jason喊那三聲到底是有什麼含意。

隔天正義聯盟的所有人看見報導時，終於明白為什麼今天顧問大人心情看起來如此的好，至於哥譚的黑幫則人人自危，因為Red Hood不知道發什麼瘋似的四處轟炸他們，搞的罪犯們一時之間人人自危。

說三次我愛你-完

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

*(1) 因為騎士路線都還沒寫所以說下，後來的騎士並沒有遵從不殺原則，但他確實是贊成老爺的理念，原因的話等騎士路線寫了會說。

*(2)巴托里·伊莉莎白，歷史上一位女性連環殺手，就那個把少女的血放滿浴缸用來洗澡可以永保青春的那個傳說。

*(3)騎士世界的老爺沒死，騎士知道，然後騎士當他死了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

1.

Tim：「我連幻想的資格都被剝奪了！」

Bar：「要不我再去推他一次？」

2.

Knight：「他就坐在我旁邊，他好像在看我，我要和他聊天嗎？」

Bruce：「等等該怎麼制伏他？」

這兩人思想永遠不可能同步了，BE了喔。

3.

媄莉莎：「要說Knight最引人注目的是哪點，那當然是身材了，看看那腰線！」

Jason低頭看了下自己的腰然後選擇將媄莉莎扔去領便當組。

4.

雪莉：「喵喵喵！」

Knight：「對！我就是兇你！我養你這麼久你就直接撲進Red robin的懷裡，你想過我的感受嗎！？」

雪莉：「喵！」

Knight：「好吧，我確實也很想拉拉看那翅膀，但那不是你跑進去的藉口！ 」

5.

Hal：「他看起來心情很好，我們是不是應該……？」

Barry：「珍愛生命遠離做死！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為要趕場次和那篇生日的所以先暫時更新到這，目測那篇要想很久，嗚嗚嗚不作死就不會死……咳！提前趕完會繼續放其他篇的。  
本來想說讓騎士偶爾串串場結果對方就直接出來玩整場了，不過想想也是，我最初會喜歡Jason完全是從Arkham Knight遊戲認識的，玩完被虐到把遊戲打到100%還買了從起源到騎士整個系列，雖然只能用steam玩pc版，沒有ps4嗚嗚嗚。  
Jason對我而言就是一團熾烈的火，把自己燒成灰燼後會為了Bruce再次點燃灰燼繼續燃燒。


End file.
